miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 311
Glowing Arrows is the eleventh episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and her friends go to a place full of fog. When Yuko gets upset with Mia earlier she leads Mia in the wrong way, leaving Gargona and Dax with the bug men to capture her. Yuko tricks Dax and Gargona that she's alone when they save Mia. The elves find another crystal on a stone shaped like unicorn head. Plot Noticing that the goat on the farm seems to be sick, Sara knows what might help and brings Mia along to look for it. While out, Sara discovers Mia's book in her backpack, and asks why Mia brought it along. Mia decides it might be time to finally tell Sara her secret, and tells her to keep an open mind as she explains. Mia has some trouble explaining at first, but soon begins telling the story. Sara has some trouble believing it, but tells her to keep going. Figuring she can't convince Sara, Mia stops explaining and they begin looking for the plant they need. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and Mia explains what it means. Mia tells Sara she'll return shortly, but Sara misunderstands and asks Mia to bring back the plant they need. Arriving in Centopia, Mia meets up with Onchao and Kyara. She also meets up with Mo, and tells him the latest riddle. Mo is displeased to realize where the latest riddle will take them, and tells Mia to go find Yuko while he goes to see if Phuddle has something they can use to get past fog. Mia comes across Yuko practicing a song number in front of a mirror, and is embarrassed when she realizes Mia is there. She tells Mia to go on ahead, not knowing one of Dax's bug spies is also in the room. Phuddle shows Mo a lantern. Mia reaches the throne room, and tells Mo she saw Yuko singing. Mia tells Mo not to tell anyone, since Yuko seemed a bit embarrassed being seen. Phuddle however, decides he wants to start a band with Yuko, and tells Xolana and Shiva about it. Dax's spies report to him, and Dax prepares to head out, only to realize he doesn't know where the foggy mountains are. Gargona tells him to admit that he needs her knowledge, and they head out. Yuko meets up with Mia and Mo as they prepare to head out, but a comment from Shiva and Xolana tip her off to the fact that someone must've told them about her singing. As the three head out, Yuko is in a bad mood because the incident, but Mia insists she didn't tell anyone. Mo isn't sure how to defuse the situation, and tells the girls to focus on the mission for now, and that they'll figure out what happened later. Mo and Yuko use some of the glowing worms from the lanterns to leave a mark to tell them where they've already been. Yuko asks Mia what she really did say about her singing, but Mia isn't sure how to respond. Gargona and Dax reach the foggy mountains, and begin heading deeper. Mia and Onchao end up at a place they went before, having been separated from Yuko and Mo. When Mo decides to move in a different direction, Yuko neglects to correct one of the glowing arrows she drew, figuring it can't hurt. Mia wanders further away from Yuko and Mo. Gargona and Dax try to follow the elves' arrows to find their way. Yuko admits that she may have messed up because of her frustration with Mia, and he goes to look for her. Gargona and Dax begin heading towards where Mia and Onchao went, soon managing to surround them. Mia tells Onchao to flee, as Gargona ties her legs with a thrown snake-rope. Onchao finds Yuko and Mo, and alerts them to Mia's predicament. Yuko regrets sending Mia off in the wrong direction. Dax tries to interrogate Mia on where the heart crystal is, but Gargona knows Mia won't tell them. In order to trick Gargona and Dax, Yuko yells out pretending to have found the heart crystal, and draws some more glowing arrows to confuse the bad guys as they take the bait. Mo and Onchao rescue Mia, while Yuko leads Dax and Gargona further away. Gargona and Dax think they have her cornered, but Yuko tricks them by leaving her lantern behind in the fog. As they reunite, Mia asks Yuko if she deliberately sent her the wrong way. Mia clarifies that she never said anything wrong about Yuko's singing, and that she in fact thinks Yuko has a nice voice. The two make up, and Onchao spots the rock formation shaped like a unicorn's head, which is what they were looking for and obtain the heart shard resting on top of it. Returning to the crater, Phuddle asks Yuko to join his band. Yuko playfully sings along with Phuddle's flute playing. Mia encourages Yuko to keep singing, before heading back to the real world. Mia tells Sara that she's back. Sara asks how the trip went, but Mia knows Sara doesn't believe her. Sara has already found the plants they need, and the two head back to check on the goat. Mia comments that Sara would make for a great unicorn protector. Major Events * Mia tries explaining her book and bracelet to Sara, she has trouble believing it though. * Mia discovers Yuko singing to herself, and tells Mo and asks him to promise not to tell anyone. * Phuddle tells Xolana and Shiva because he wants to make a band with her. * Shiva makes a comment to Yuko, and Yuko is upset, believing Mia told someone. * The elves head to the foggy mountains, and mark locations with the Glowworms in their lanterns. * Yuko doesn't correct one of the arrows they drew, and Mia ends up further away from the elves. * Mia gets captured and interrogated, until Yuko creates a diversion to distract Dax and Gargona and get them lost in the foggy mountains. * Mia tells Yuko she has a nice voice, and they make up. * Mia tells Sara she would make a great unicorn protector. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "In the shrouded maze under jagged peaks, the unicorn guards over what you seek." * This is episode 11, season 3. * The elves find another crystal. * Mia tries to tell Sara about her secret, but understandably, Sara doesn't really believe her. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes